new girl, old friend
by simplysweetwriter
Summary: when Edward,Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and a few other head down to the Hale's condo in miami for the last summer break before senior year and a girl from Jasper's past grabs attention what happens when you think people change, but they dont. suck at summar


EPV

Senior year, hell yeah we finally made it. Here we are our last summer vacation as high schoolers graduation will be around the corner in no time and my parents are sending Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Tyler and I, oh I forgot Rosalie's going to and were off to Miami. I hated when my parents forced Emmett and I to move here, all I thought was shit ass small hick town. It actually didn't turn out so bad. I have the reputation of the playboy along with Jasper. Emmett left the gang a few months after arriving when he fell head over heels for Jasper's twin Sister Rosalie, I mean yeah she's hot but whatever.

I however like to play the field and these next two weeks are going to be fucking awesome. My parents are paying for the flights, and two rental cars while were using Jasper and Rosalie's parents condo to stay in.

So here we are checking our luggage and getting ready to bored our flight. I check my phone one more time before boarding our flight.

_Eddie can we meet up tonite. I'm in need –lauren-_

_Eddie bear call me –Jessica-_

_Hot stuff get your ass in gear and get over here –kelly-_

_I _deleted them all not bothering to responded since we were headed to a new place with new girls half naked. The flight is called and we bored first class. I take my seat by the window with Jasper in the middle and Mike on the end, then Rosalie in front of me Emmett beside her and Tyler on the end.

The first half of the flight is spent doing out own things my ipod blaring and trying to sleep while everyone else is asleep then finally I nod off. Jasper nudging me knwock me wakes me up for landing. My parents informed us we would getting an SUV at the airport and a smaller car would be dropped off at the condo tonite.

We gather our luggage and head off to the rent car place. I give the girl the information and she hands me the keys to a brand new escalade. Emmett loads everything and we get in Jasper calls shot gun while I drive Emmett and Rosalie behind me and Tyler and Mike in the way back.

"so our parents told us they signed us up for surf lessons. All of us." Emmett yells making everyone jump. "that's awesome man" Tyler throws in "well em sweetie I wont need then and neither will Jasper we know how to surf remember we lived down her till freshman the end of sophomore year when we moved to fork's." Rosalie says sweetly.

I forgot about the Hale twins living down here most of there lives. "well that's okay you two can tag along anyways." Emmett adds I nodd and Rosalie gets a strange look in her eye. "so did they tell you the company who they went thorugh" she ask "umm I think it was 'the pike shack' or something like that" she grins even wider while Jasper slaps a hand to his forehead. "what's up with you dude?" I nod in his direction, "nothing, don't worry about it."

I didn't push it there was silence for a few moments before Rosalie spoke up again.

"you didn't tell her you were coming did you?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"no Rose I didn't really think about it." He said snidly back but his tone changes softer "do you think she'll teach it?"

"if or last name's on the list, most deifintly. You wont get away from her, you know she stays at their condo every break she gets." Rosalie adds sweetly back.

"shit, I forgot. i call when we get there. Have you talked to her?" but before she can answer Mike cuts in "I know everyone is wondering who the fuck you two are talking about."

"Bella" Rosalie says simply. Now that a name I had heared leave jaspers mouth more then once, on all different kinds of moments, no one really believed she was real, because no one girl could hold Jasper's attention long enough. "you mean mystery girl is real?" Mike throws out, he must have been thinking the same thing.

"yes she's real. Why wouldn't she be?" Rosalie hissed.

"Rose calm down, Jasper's talked about her several times, and we only say that because he always pitched a fit about showing us what she looked like, and no one girl has ever grabed Jasper's attention for this long." I said honestly looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"oh really, well she is real and I don't doubt the reason my lovely brother never showed you her picture is because he likes keeping Bella to himself." She smirked. Rosalie rarely thought any girls look pretty let alone good enough to keep hidden. Jasper was however glaring at his sister. "oh Jasper grow up, Bella was Jasper's first girlfriend. They were joined at the damn hip. They both got drunk and had sex with each other and three days later our parents told us we were moving. They kept it casual because while they loved each other they were in love with each other. But Bella has a condo just down the road and when we come down here you would never guess they weren't a couple anymore."

"damn dude she must be one fine piece of ass." Mike yelled. But Jasper's reaction is what makes me wonder "don't fucking talk about her like that." He yells. That when I start wondering what if he never showed us a picture because she's not what he's proud of that's why he's freaking out right now.

Yeah that's it she's a fat girl, probably with braces and acne. I keep to myself that thought and continue to follow the GPS. After another 30minutes we finally reach the beach condo and god damn this place is nice. Emmett and I grabb the luggage and carry it inside. Rosalie points us to rooms, and we deliever luggage to the rooms.

"let's head outsie and toss a foot ball around and scope out the scene" Emmett suggests, I agree chaning into swim trunks and a wife beater I head outside. The other guys are already out side throwing a ball around while Rosalie is reclinging in a chair in the yard texting someone.

"so what should we do today?" Tyler ask "I was thinking chill for now and hit a club tonight Rosie said she knews a few places." Emmett added "sounds good I'll call a few guys that I know around here and see about getting a group together." Jasper adds.

Were throwing the ball around just talking about the few girls that had walked b when suddenly a 2010 bright yellow mustange convertible comes around the corner we all stop to admire the car not being able to see what's inside through the tinted windows and the top being up but it gets just past the house when suddenly the breaks slam on and the reverse lights come on, and the car flies back and parking on the other side of the road .

"oh shit" Jasper mumbles. "your screwed now Jazz" Rosalie teases like a five year old we all smirk not knowing what going on when the top of the car starts going down the same time the door flies open and god damn my jaw hit the floor. There standing in fornt of us in some of the tiniest shorts I've ever seen and a tight white tube top, with a simple pair of white wedge like flip flops on is the most georgeous brunette I'd ever seen. Her hair falls in curles down around her shoulders, her skin is sliglhtly pale for being in Miami, and her eyes are hidden by a pair of what look to be D&G aviators.

"Rosalie fucking Hale you better get you prada wearing ass over to this car right now" the girl yells in joy. Who the fuck is that, Rosalie jumps for her chair and almost sprints across the lawn "good luck brother of mine" she teases again while Jasper almost yells "traitor" she gets across the street and bounds into the other girl that when I notice the girl in tiny maybe a good 4 or 5 inches shorter the Rose which means shes a foot shorter then any of us.

The girls talk for a few minutes giggling at something. Some how I noticed two things one we were all still frozen staring this girl down and two Jasper was trying to sneak his way off the lawn into the house. That's when I notice Rosalie nudge the girls arm and nod towards the house. "Jasper Hale I see you and I suggest you stop right where you are." She yelled with annoyance in her voice.

He froze right there on the steps froze and mutter "fuck" the two girls started walking towards the yard she walked right past all of us and straight up to Jasper tapping him on the shoulder. "there's a reason why Jasper was nervous about her being around" Rosalie said softly. Hell I didn't even notice here standing between me and Emmett. But we both quirked an eyebrow at her "he can't control himself around her. It doesn't matter who's around or what he's doing she has this power of him. Its quiet comical really just watch."

"Were you trying to hide from me or something, did I do something wrong?" The girl mumbled give him the hottest puppy dog lip I had ever seen. "No you didn't do anything, it just slipped my mind to call you." He said back trying to create a distance between the two. "Oh I see, so… I'll leave you alone then. Bye jazz" she said softly starting to walk away.

He caught her arm dragging her back up the few steps she got down "damn it Bella why is that no matter how long I'm away from you this still ends up happeneing…" he trailed off. So that's Bella defiantly not fat or ugly no wonder he kept her hidden. She opened her mouth to reply but before anyone could blink he had her back against the wall kissing her fiercely.

"Wait that's mystery girl?" Emmett asked a little behind "yes EM that's Bella." Rosalie said rolling her eyes "holy fucking shit. She's fucking hot." He pretty much yelled. My attention was still on the couple on the porch in a fierce make out session, and for some reason I felt jealous and angry. "Damn Jazz let the girl fucking breath." Rosalie yelled.

They broke apart and a beautiful light pink blush spread across her face. Jasper tugged her hand toward the yard. "Guys this is Bella. Bella these are the guys Emmett, Mike, Tyler and Edward." She flashed us the sweetest smile before saying hello.

"So bells what's on the grid for tonight" Rosalie asked. Wait the grid what the hell is that.

"hm a lot actually what cha lookin to get into tonight" she asked happily. Jasper and Rosalie just gave her a look. "okay, okay how about we all meet at my place at 9 and I'll make a call to daddy to add me to the list with a +6 unless you want me to call the boys" she asked looking towards Jasper. He nodded "okay so +11 it'll be." She said she reached up on her tip toes kissed Jasper's cheek "well I need to head home to get somethings done and get ready, you dress nice I have a surprise for you and Rosalie get you shit and get in the car were getting ready together then rest of you it's nice to meet you and see ya later."

With that she headed to her car, and Rosalie sprinted inside. I had never seen anyone talk that way to Rose and have her do what was told. "I'll be right back" Jasper said before jogging over to the car. He hug himself over the door talking to her I once again saw him pull her lips to his and kiss her for some reason I had to look away. Rosalie kissed Emmett good bye and chased Jasper away. The car litterly when three condos down and pulling into a huge white glass house and pulled into the garge.

"okay so hot damn dude" Emmett bommed thrumping Jasper on the shoulder as we all walked back into the house to start getting ready. "sorry about all that." He mumbled. "what the fuck is there to be sorry for. Hot chick equals horny you." Emmett shrugged opening a bottle of pop. "yeah but damn no matter how hard I try I cant fucking stay away from her." Jasper said putting his face in his hands.

"why would you want to stay away from her?" this time is was me to open my mouth "because dude, we've done this shit before and we both know it's no more then fun. I want her to find that person for her, and I feel I keep getting in the way ." he mumbled. "well shit she isnt doing nothing more then what you do on a daily basis man." Tyler says to Jasper. But he just shurggs "I want something better for her shes a great girl" with that he gets up and head to his room.

We all quickly spread through the house to get ready for whatever that hot chick has planned for us tonight.

Ch.2

BPV

Summer vacation once again, I opted to teach less surf lessions this year so I can enjoy my last summer break as a high school girl. Things had seriously changed this year why parents travel so much that I hated saying cooped up in there house the whole time so I had been living at our beach house for almost three months now.

i had just gotten done doing a little bit of shopping and was heading home when the thought hit me summer break meant my two other best friends should be here. checking my iphone I didn't receive the year call or message about there arrival, maybe they went somewhere else this year. Just then my phone range vogue by Madonna.

"what's up Alice"

"not much belladonna, anyways what's the grid for the night"

the grid not a normal term for plans but that what we call it because of what my dad does I can get into any place at anytime with no charge and drink free all night. There for Miami is a grid of places.

"not sure yet but dinner 9:30 at moondance sound good to start?"

"I'm game so your friends here this summer again?" she ask innocently. Alice meet the Hale's last summer and immeditly fell for Jasper.

Not that I blamed her our parent were neighbors so we practicly grew up with each other. Only in time I started to feel differently towards Jasper. We quickly became a couple freshman year we were the perfect pair not only because of our positions at school but our parents alike, but that wasn't enough to keep us together.

I slowly started to realize that yes while I loved Jasper I wasn't deeply in love with jasper towards the end of sophomore year we ended up at a party drank a little to much a ended up together losing our virginity to each other. Over the next three days it was a constant thing to be in bed with each other, then he left his parents were opening a new company in settale and they left.

But that wasn't the last I saw of Jasper, he and Rosalie spend part of chirstmas and spring break here at there condo and almost the whole summer. Jasper and I have relapse season. Sounds bad I know but seeing as is I don't sleep with anyone else it seems okay, but Rosalie told me that these new kids moved to town and Jasper changed and started message around some. So I decided this year I wouldn't 'relapse' to the same ways. Plus I wanted him and Alice to meet.

"I don't really know but Ally I'm almost home so I'll see ya tonight"

"Bye bells"

And we hung up. as I turned the corner onto my street I was barely paying attention until I saw several people standing in yard of the Hale's my first reaction was what the fuck were they doing so I quickly through the car in reverse and parked pressing the auto window and top button and got out. That was I saw the bitch her self grinning at me across the lawn

"Rosalie fucking Hale you better get you prada wearing ass over to this car right now" I yelled at her in joy, she literly jumped from her seat mumbled something before I heared Jasper almost yell "traitor" to her

"you bitch. You didn't call me when you got in. " I scolded hugging her back. "I texted you like 15minutes ago, I glanced down at my phone to see I indeed had several messages from her "oh well sorry I was talking to Alice Brandon, you remember her" she thought for a second before nodding, that when I noticed the four other guys in the lawn.

I rested against the car nodding towards the lawn "so Rosie girl whos the new meat?" I giggled

"those my dear Bella are jaspers friends and all of them minus the big bulky one are free game." she said with a large smile "the one in the back with the black hair and tan short is Tyler he plays baseball, the blonde kid next to him is Mike he plays football and baseball but try to avoid him he gets clingy even if you don't want him. And the hunky one with the hair that screams sex and ogling you and almost drooling is Edward he has a tendency to play and ditch though but football, baseball and soccer caption. Then the one not free is the big muscle man Emmett he's mine."

I look them over and the girls person that caught my attenced was Edward with his greek god look. His jaw was hanging slightly open but you could tell was musclar, he had a nice build and tall maybe 6'4 or 6'5 his hair was like Rose said sex head, a mess but still looking hot bronze looking color. Even from here you could tell he had green eyes. his arms were definded and showing from a wife beater and the same for his legs tone.

"Speaking of fresh meat, it looks like the old meat is trying to make a quick escape." She said grinning nodding toward the front door where Jasper was trying to escape inside "Jasper Hale I see you and I suggest you stop right where you are." I yelled with annoyance in my voice.

He froze right there on the steps froze and muttered something to himself. I quickly made my way across the street and up the steps not really paying attention to anyone else as I went by them. I tapped his shoulder and he wouldn't face me. "Were you trying to hide from me or something, did I do something wrong?" I mumbled giving him the look I new he couldn't be mad at "no you didn't do anything, it just slipped my mind to call you." He said back. I noticed he took a good two steps away from me. "Oh I see, so… I'll leave you alone then. Bye jazz" I said softly, it was best for both of us if I kept my distance also.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my upper arm pulling me back up the steps "damn it Bella why is that no matter how long I'm away from you this still ends up happening…" he trailed off. I new what he meant, I went to respond but he had my back against the wall and his lips on mine kissing me fiercely.

I was frozen for a second before the same feeling of relaxation passed through me and I melted into his lips. He was kissing me hard I could feel the want rolling of him as he forced his tongue into my mouth, not that I had cared until "damn Jazz let the girl fucking breath." Rosalie yelled.

We finally broke away and Jasper tugged on my hand toward the yard. "Guys this is Bella. Bella these are the guys Emmett, Mike, Tyler and Edward." I flashed them all a sweet smile "hello"

Damn he's even hotter up close you could see the slight stubble on his face making him look even older. He smelled like sweat, honey, and something else. His lips were full and looked like it would be great on mine.

"So bells what's on the grid for tonight" Rosalie asked.

"Hm a lot actually what cha looking to get into tonight" I asked happily. Jasper and Rosalie just gave me the you know look "okay, okay how about we all meet at my place at 9 and I'll make a call to daddy to add me to the list with a +6 unless you want me to call the boys" I asked looking towards Jasper. He nodded "okay so +11 it'll be." I reached up on my toes to give jasper a small kiss on the cheek "well I need to head home to get something's done and get ready," I pointed at Jasper " you dress nice I have a surprise for you and Rosalie get you shit and get in the car were getting ready together then rest of you it's nice to meet you and see ya later." I waved quickly and walked back to my car.

Not even second after I got in Jasper was leaning over the door. "What's my surprise." I smirked "if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he sighed "so you find Mr. Perfect yet?" I sighed shaking my head "no Jazz I haven't have you found a Mrs. Yet?" I quirked an eyebrow. He didn't respond though but his lips crashed on mine once again, he pulled away "no, but I bet if we keep this up we can make it work your almost to good to give up" he mumbled but Rosalie arrived and shooed him away.

We drove the three more houses down and went in to my beach house. As I placed something on down from shopping earlier I noticed Rosalie looking around. "if I didn't know better Bella I would say you've been here longer then a few days." She said with a sad smile on her face. "Well that's true I've been here for almost 6 months now. They parental units have been anywhere but home and I hated it in the stuff old house so here I am I'm 18 its all legal."

We laughed and caught up for a while before heading up stairs to get ready, I made the call to daddy to add my name which he did no questions asked Rosalie showered in the extra bathroom while I used the master suit. Hair was simple since it was a club night but make-up took longer. But we still had plenty of time before we need to get dressed.

"So Bella darling still breaking Jasper's poor little heart." Rosalie asked suddenly

"I have no idea what your talking about Rose, he knows what this is and how I feel but that might all be changing tonight." I said she looked happy and nodded for me to continue "you remember my friend Alice from spring break last year,well she took a liking to Jasper and I was going to reintroduce them tonight, I think they might hit it off." I said simply

"what about you?" she asked sadly "As much as I love you both this is selfish to keep acting the way we do things need to change" I shrugged "well it's not like a certain Edward Cullen didn't look ready to jump your ass earlier" Rosalie muttered grinning again " he is pretty fucking hot if you ask me." We giggled a little "to be honest bells when I first met him I could picture the two of you together. He's the kind of guy I always saw you with. No offense to my brother." I laughed with her.

It was almost 9 and the guy would be there any minute so we decided to get dressed. I slipped into the bathroom and into a black lace bra and boy shorts followed by a brand new special made Ed Hardy black tube top dress with some sort of design on it strapping on a pair of simple silver heels we head down stairs to where the guys must be cause I can hear them talking.

EPV

After we all showered and changed Jasper gathered us into the kitchen for a few starter beers. We were all dressed relatively the same from jeans to button down shirt for Tyler and mike, while Jasper, Emmett and I opted for a t-shirt instead.

"heres to our last high school spring break" Jasper holds his beer up

"heres to hot girls in baithing suits" I hold my beer up

"here to Jasper's totally hot mystery girl not being a mystery anymore" Emmett add's laughing

"heres to being friends" tyler add's

"fuck it heres to get as much ass as we can in two week"mike throws his beer up before we all down them.

We have a few more before heading out side I got to get the SUV but Jasper grabs my arm. Shaking his head and just pulls me down the sidewalk toward the house Bella and Rosalie are in. looking the house over is huge on the outside and the whole front of the house is practicly windows and balonys. Jasper lets him self in and we can hear music blaring from somewhere.

A few minutes and beers later Rosalie comes down the steps in a tight short little pink dress. But my eyes go past her to the stunning brunette heading down the steps in a tight, tube top, barely mid thigh black dress with silver and yellow design through it. I feel a hand on my shoulder "be careful with that one" I turn to see Jasper smiling at me " dude, you've got it made to have that here with you" he shake his head "Edward dude I may have dated her but she doesn't want me, go for it you never know. Just remember if anything and I mean anything happens between you two tell me so I can restrain myself more." I just shake my head as a car horn beeps out side

"Rides here" Bella chirps. "ladies lets go get fucked up" Emmett booms holding an arm out for each girl we step outside to see Emmett swinging Bella around in his big arms saying thank you a million times because on the curb is a hummer limo waiting. As we climb in Jasper pours some shots passing them around "to the grid" he says we all say it back not quiet sure what it is.

Ch.3

EPV

The car comes to a stop and we step out and we stop in front of a restaurant 'moondance' were there two girls and three more guys standing outside Bella walked over to them hugging each of them along with Rosalie. But Jasper hangs back.

"this is Alice, Angela, Brian, Liam, and Derek" Rosalie introduces each of us to the newcomers its then that I notice Bella staring sadly yet happily between Alice and Jasper. I fix my gaze between then to notice the slight blushes on there faces and the softer smiles they are giving each other.

We eat a quick dinner getting back into the car heading to the first club of the night 'sin' I notice Jasper has barely paid any attention towards Bella but has been glued to Alice all night while Bella and rose have been with each other each step of the way.

When we reach the club the line is long. Now yes I'm a Cullen so I have pull because of my grandparents being big in the pharmacy world and my dad a surgeon and all but not like this. Bella struts her ass right up to the bouncer and walked thought the ropes. As we step inside I realize I had never been anywhere like this only living in Chicago and fork's yeah Seattle and Chicago have club but not like this Bella ushers us over to a private room where there's already several round of drinks and shots waiting" help yourselves"

I make quick conversation with Emmett and two of the other guys while always keeping an eye on Bella dn Rose on the dance floor grinding into each other. Slowly everyone make there way to the dance floor I finish my beer and am about to head out there myself when I notice Bella hanging over the railing looking into the crowd at something. That when I see what must have her attention.

"you know, they look really happy out there" I say leaning beside her handing her a drink.

"They do don't they?" she sips the drink "yes they do." She smiles "Edward right?" I nod "it's nice to officially meet you. Are you enjoying yourself?" she asks gesturing to the club. "Of course." I say simply flashing her the famous crooked grin. "so how is all this possible." She sighs shaking her head now looking a little sad. "my father, 'the grid' is his company he's a club owner he owns I don't know how many places across the U.S" I just nod I thought the last name Swan sounded familiar. So do they live with you at the beach house?" she laughs half Hartley "um no I haven't seen them since September actually." I was shocked why would someone want to leave this beautiful girl for so long alone "enough depressing talk. You got a girl at home Cullen?" she smirks "nope, no girl why do you ask?" she finishes her drink quickly "because then that way I know I wont be getting angry girls calling me for stealing there man" she smirks grabbing my arm and pulling me down the steps towards the dance floor.

She turns facing me and starts swaying her hips to the music while running her hands across my chest and down my arms. I grip her hips in my hand pulling her closer to me grinding against her, her hands where on my shoulders but gently tangled into the bottom of my hair. After about a song Rosalie joined us.

Bella had turned to face her and I knew I was done for. Bella and Rosalie were dancing much like she had with me only now her ass was grinding against we making in painfully hard to ignore my very prominent erection. Her ass was pushing into my hips and then would dip down slowly and grinding the way back, Emmett must have been in the same position as me because he had the same expression on his face.

The girls dance a few more songs before deciding a drink is need to cool down, Rosalie and Bella hook arms and head through the crowed, with Emmett and I trailing behind "that was sheer torture man" Emmett whines beside me, I laugh and shake my head "and it'll probably only get worse" I say knowing we were going to another bar soon.

But something made me feel apprehensive of going back to the VIP room I was glancing around the dance floor as we climbed the steps the steps and noticed I saw no Alice and Jasper. Liam was standing out side the door shaking his head "Liam what's wrong you look like you saw death or something" Bella said to his sweetly. "no worse naked people I never want to see naked together" he sighs throwing his hands towards the door.

That must have grabbed Bella's attention because she was reaching for the handle and I noticed it must have been time to go to the next club because the rest of the group was behind me, oh shit naked people but be Jasper. I didn't know how Bella would take actually seeing him with someone else, so I made a move "wait, let me go first." She looked confused but nodded.

"I slowly pushed the door open and admittedly hit with grunting and moans, yep that Jasper he's had sex enough times in the house as me to know, I tossed a look over my shoulder to Rosalie and she got it admittedly because she grabbed Bella's hand. As I stepped around the door there they were. Sitting out the couch completely naked but before I could say anything someone did for me "holy fucking shit, have some fucking morals, man whore." Bella screeched grabbing her purse from a table and flew out the room.

:shit man, was this necessary." I couldn't yell I probably would have been doing the same thing, he didn't say anything just started grabbing clothes, I noticed the rest of the group behind me taking in the show minus Rosalie. I grabbed Emmett and flew out the door "dude, she's cute and all but compared to Bella she looks like a child" Emmett said utterly confused behind me. We searched around the bar but didn't see anything suddenly a rather large man came up to us I notice it was the bouncer from earlier "are you looks for miss. Swan and miss. Hale?" we both nodded. "she said to take the limo he knows where your going they took my car and are meeting you there." I nod a thanks and took off.

A few minutes later everyone was in the limo even a few extra girls with mike and Tyler, Jasper and Alice trailed in the end. But what got me was Alice looked disgusted while Jasper looked triumphant. The ride was shorter then expected, the doors open we were at a totally different type of bar this place the dress was more causal feeling while you could hear the music blaring from the car even 'Seniors' the sign said I notice Jasper's face a little pale and the other guys that had come with Bella looked pleased.

"I cant believe she brought them here the first night." Jasper muttered to no one on particular, "why Jasp, you know this is the bar she comes to when she's pissed off." Liam took the lead and headed off to the bouncer I heard say her last name and then we were being ushered in.

this place was definitely different then the last black and neon lights were nice though but you could tell this was one of the place that got a little rowdy. Liam took us the VIP section but there was still no Bella or Rose we all had a couple shots before I noticed Jasper at the bar yelling at a tall native American guy I walked over to help my friend

"where the fuck are they Jacob." He was yelling at the guy "Jasper you know they'll kill me if I tell you have a drink and chill they'll be there in a few minutes." The guy was trying to be calm "no, where the fuck is Bella." I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder "calm down jazz if he said there fine there fine relax." I said "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen ." I stuck my hand out for him "Jacob black friend of the swan family." He answered back. "damn it Jacob tell me." Jasper yelled again.

"ok jazz I don't know what's got your panties in a bunch but if it's because Bella wont screw you anymore that because she caught wind of you now man whore ways and said she didn't want to be part of that shit anymore." Jasper and I both froze and tossed a glance at each other. Oh shit, who told her and when "when" he asked simply "I don't remember dude it was a few months ago. Her dad opened a new club in Seattle and sent Bella to opening night to cut the ribbon and shit like that." He said fixing a couple drinks.

Wait a new club in Seattle we went that night if it's the same club and shit we had been all over several girls that night so if Bella was then surely she would have seen it because she would be up in the VIP section. Shit man this is going to back fire. "what's the name of the club Jacob." Jasper almost whispered "the rain" Jasper groaned and walked away "thanks man" and I followed him.

"jazz man what's your problem, if she's trying to stay away from you isn't that a good thing, what you practically wanted." I said in a cool tone. "yeah but I didn't want her to know that even when I was down here over the summer and this thing was happening that I had been with some many other girls. That was part of this deal this could happen until I slept with someone else. Shit that happened a month after I got to fork's." I was dumbfounded. "don't be so hard of your self she was expecting you to be across the country and not touch another girl she was crazy." He just looked at me with anger flashing in his eyes but before he could yell or whatever at me the light on the stage dimmed and the music stopped.

"Jasper man I didn't know they were doing this, shit man go get her down." Jacob yelled, Jasper was practically red in the face but before any of us could move I heard her tiny voice over the crowded.

BPV

The whole time I was dancing with Edward there was this like electric current flowing through my body I felt alive not like when I'm with Jasper this was different, when we decided that time to leave at beginning on the night we said we would all meet in the VIP room so I was shocked to here Liam mumbling something about naked people I was curios so went to look but Edward offered to go first.

But he had a look of shock and didn't move fast enough so I went, and dear god I should of stayed in the hall because there on straddling jaspers lap butt as naked was Alice. I don't know what the emotions were passing through me. I mean yeah I'm over the whole Jasper thing I know we cant be anything but friends and I knew Alice like him but did they have to do this in front of me. I stormed out but Rosalie quickly caught up to me.

"oh Bella, I didn't think my idiot of a brother would do something like that in front of everyone." She was trying to console me " Rose I don't really care I don't it's hard to explain I had planned on them hooking up eventually I just I guess expected more from both of them" I said shaking my head "I know but I told you he was different now." She said softly.

"hey Luke can I borrow your club." I sweetly asked the bouncer of course he didn't care he knew I would get it back here before he needed it "hey if any of the people that gave with me are looking for me tell them just to take the limo he knows where to go." He nodded I quickly told the driver the change of plans and hopped in Luke's jag and took off I reached the surf shop in not time and quickly unlocked the door and pulled Rose in

"okay if you game grab a pair of shorts and one of the crop top white t-shirts over there and change. Were going to 'seniors' and doing wet t-shirt together" I grinned I knew Rosalie was always the party girl with me.

About 2 months ago I got a strange phone call from Rosalie she was talking about this break coming up and when I casually asked about Jasper she said he was out with someone. She then let it slip of his name 'man whore ways' but I kept my mouth shut because 2 months before then my dad had asked me to go to Seattle to overlook a new club opening.

I had planned on surprising the Hale's and there friends but putting them on the list and send them the invites but I got a surprise when I noticed they were already on the list under the name Cullen. So I blew it off but that was the night I saw him practaly eat the face of 5 different girls disappear into the bathroom with another and leave with a totally different girl.

I never told Rose I was there I didn't want her to feel bad for anything so I just kept shut about it till I got home where I vented to Jacob Black since I knew that hew knew about the situation with Jasper and I. rose changed quickly and I did the same.

I also threw her a silver bikini to put underneath I changed into the same bikini, and put on the jean short and the crop top shirt. It was and off the shoulder ripped t-shirt then ended just below your breast and said girls lay pipe. We slipped our heels back on and head to seniors.

When got there I said a quick hello to Jacob before slipping into the crowed to gave some girls and passing around some more plane t-shirt I told Jacob not to tell anyone anything if they asked for me or Rose. So here we are strutting across the stage to announce the contest. And I can see our group in the VIP room.

"hey, hey out there are guys having out tonight." I yelled into the mic a loud cheer erupted thought the building. "well how about we make this a little more interesting?" there were more yells and I could see Jasper and Edward trying to push through the now over rowdy crowed but not getting what they want but Liam, Derek and Brian had the right idea by waving to Jacob and hoping the bar to get around the crowd.

"How about a little wet t-shirt contest " Rosalie yelled into her mic. "The winner will go home with $500 dollars in cash" there were more screams "lets get this party started" the girls made there way onto the stage and the DJ took over the mic for us.

One by one the girls went out being drenched by the shower on the stage and dancing. Rose and I just kept pounding back the shots knowing we were going to need all the liquid courage we could get. "Bella get your ass off this stage right now" I heard Liam yell at my I just like a child stuck my tongue out at him. Because next was Rosalie and I "let's bring those two beautiful ladies back out they'll be doing this together Miss. Bella and miss. Rosalie bring your hott little asses out here.

EPV

Shit, shit, shit, I knew Miami would be like this but god damn it, she looked fucking hot as hell up there in those tiny shorts and if you even call that a top. As girls started parading around the stage I noticed Emmett had joined us and we were all relaxed because the girls had left the stage. Maybe they were smarter then to join. Suddenly the other girl I hadn't really spoken to tonight was by our side.

"Jacob said they just finished off almost a full bottle of patron. I think there competing." I was silently excited to see Bella soaking wet even the thought was getting me horny. "they wouldn't be that stupid" Jasper said angerly

"let's bring those two beautiful ladies back out they'll be doing this together Miss. Bella and miss. Rosalie bring your hott little asses out here." the DJ yelled and our argument stopped and heads snapped to the stage to see the two girls holding hands walking onto the stage, this is going to end bad.

The music started but the water didn't start right away but the two girls were basically girnding on each other I noticed roaslie pull a silver string from Bella's neck and then one from her own and a silver bikini top fell to the ground and then the water came pouring down on them soaking them instantly.

They kept dancing running there hands down one another body and the next thing I knew Rosalie was pulling Bella's face towards her's and there lips were touching."holy fucking shit that god damn hot" Emmett was yelling moving people out tof the way to egt to the stage. They continued for another minute before pulling away and bowing to the crowed.

"let's hear it for all the beautiful girls." The crowd went wild as the other girls came back onto the stage. After going through each girl in the end Bella and Rosalie won but being the people who started the whole ordeal they gave it to the second place girl. Jacob was now standing next to us. "You don't think there going to do what these girls normal do at the end of these things do you Jazz?" he asked almost in suspense. "I hope to fucking god not because I don't have an extra shirt on or a jacket" I was lost now I notice Jacob had a leather jacket in his right hand "normally at the end of the show all the girls end up…" but he trialed off because hit eyes were gluded to the 10 girls on stage with there backs to us as they pulled there shirts over there heads and flung them into the crowd.

"here go" he threw the jacket at my already moving body, with Emmett not to far behind me taking him own shirt off since he had a beater under it. I was up on the stage quickly pulling her chest into mine and flinging the jacket across her back. And pulling her off the stage and into a small room.

I slid her arms throught the jacket and zip it upover her naked chest without even looking "what were you thinking" I sghed piniching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "oh calm down it spring break" she mumbled grinning. I heared the door clicked and noticed Bella locking the door. She made her way over to me and hooked her hands behind my neck and pulled my head down to her's before forcing our lips together.

Ch.4

BPV

I was trashed but I could still feel the pull towards him, it was ,like my whole body was on fire. So I made my move I needed to see if this was one sided so I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I didn't want soft and sweet I want the raw passion I could see in his eyes. his tongue slid across my bottom lip several times and I granted him entrance by parting my lips just enough.

His tongue was dancing with mine. I was getting to know his whole mouth my teeth grazing over his bottom lip gently biting down on it something Jasper always hated but this man loved it bcause there was an obvious groan that escape him one hand tangled into his hair as the other traveled down his body.

I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh and I loved it, I pressed my body even closer to his grinding my hips into him. His kiss became even deep and he bit and sucked on my bottom lip. I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and never breaking the kiss. I suddenly felt the wall pressed against my back.

His lips left mine but never left my body, as he started to trail kisses down my ear and neck to collar bone nipping and sucking gently. I could keep in the moans that were leaving my mouth right now. My hands slid down his body and played with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head quickly. In the second his lips lets my body I felt a tingleing sensation but they reutuned just as quickly.

I was running my hands over his now bare chest feeling the lines of his mucles. Is lips pulled back to mine as he started to pull the zipper of the jacket back down I felt the bareness of his test press against mine as the jacket was unzipped and fell apart. In one movement my back was off the wall and the jacket was gone before the coolness on my back returned.

One of his hands was griping at my ass while the other trialed a line from the hollow of my ear across my collar bone down to my nipple teasing slightly in a small circle around it. His fingeres were relaplaced but open wet kisses in the same line before he took my nipple gently into his mouth sucking and gently nipping at it. I was searching for friction grinding my hips into him

My hands shot down to his belt making quick work at getting it undone before the button and zipper followed. "Bella are you sure" he whispered into my skin. I just nodded not trusting my voice before slipping my hand into his jeans and boxers grabing ahold of him fully. God damn he's huge. I thought to myself.

I made long full quick strokes from the base to the tip and back down hearing him hiss at the contact. He pulled my hand from him and placed me on my feet quickly yanking my short from my body leaving me only in the bikini bottoms before quickly picking me back up and placing me on the small table in the corner.

His hands and lips tailed down my body as my legs dangled over the edge. He suddenly dropped to his knees and placed small kisses from my knee up my thigh and over my soaking wet core that was still covered. But even over the bottom he licked at the fabric and the friction of the fabric and my body made me skirm.

"god Bella, you smell delicious." He mumbled quickly pulling the tiny ties at the hips of the bottoms and the fell from my body. He hooked my legs up over his shoulders and trailed his figners gently over my wet fold. "god… quit…. Teasing" I groanedhe smirked but before I could complain again one of fingers was entering me at the same time his warm tongue was laping at my core. "you taste even better." He mumbled into me as he continued to nip and suck at my clit.

I locked my askle behind his head and tangled a hand into his hair as he pushed another finger in me "oh god… right…ugh…there" I was mumbaling he picked the pace up curling his fingers in me and I knew I was reaching my climax. "Edward I'm coming." I yelled he didn't budge as my walls clamped around his fingers and my juices poured out of me. He withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his mouth making sure to catch all he could.

EPV

Her hand was still pulling gently at my hair as she wiggled under me. She started pulling me back up to her kisses me jujst as hard as before tasting her self all over my mouth, her hands yanked at my already loose jeans and boxers down my body. My dick sprange from my boxers and she grabed ahold teasting her clip the the head. I groaned at the feeling of how wet she still was. Before I could think of anything he ankles were locked behind my back and pulled me forward which at the same time forced my dick into her.

"holy shit….bella your ….so fucking.. tight." I hissed pushing myself the rest of the way in. her lips were connected to my throat sucking gently and biting up and down the colloum of it. I started a slow pace of thrust into her, moans and each others names leaving each tohers mouths. "hard…harder edards..' she whispered and I complied.

I quickly putt my hand under he ass pulling her back into my arms and slammed her against the wall alittle harder then planned but I was to busy thrusting myself into her. Her lips were always kept busy probably trying to restrict the screams leaving her mouth "so…tight.." I mumbled against her lips.

"I'm close Edward…I'm so … close" she was hissing to my neck and I knew I was to I slipped on hand down and started rubbing small circles into her clit and that was her undoing "come for me my Bella, come" I said huskily to her. I felt her walls clamp around me, two more thrust and I hit my own climax as her walls contracted around my didck milking every last drop.

I dropped my sweat cover forehead to hers and brought her in kissing her once more before placing her back down onto the counch in the room. We both sat panting regaining our bodies. She eventually got up and put her bikin bottoms, shorts and slipped the jacket back on and sat down next to me on the couch

"Bella baby I'm going to go find everyone else and see what they want to do okay?" I asked pulling my shirt back on she just nodded. I left the room quickly and got lost in the sea of people dancing I made my way to the VIP area but my mind was reeling.

I just had sex with my best friends kind of girl friend. Should I feel bad? Because for some reason I don't, I feel complete. I mean its no different then what he was doing not to long ago. Maybe this means she's over him since what he claims she's never had sex with anyone but him. And god damn it was good, there wasn't any passion just raw heat, as I made my way into the room I saw everyone sitting there minus Jasper and Rosalie.

"hey Eddie boy where have you been…who man you look roughed up." Emmett boys throwing a shot back. "hey wheres Jazz and Rose?" I ask trying to change the subject "I don't know I think Jasper went home Rose went to find Bella, and who did you hallway fuck?" it almost got past me and I almost answered "don't worry about it I know where Bella is and its almost 3 ready to get out of here" I ask gathering Bella, and Rosalie's things and leading Emmett and Liam towards the back room.

"how the hell did she end up back here" Emmett ask, I just shrugged and pushed the door open. There on the couch passed out could is Rosalie resting against the arm of the couch with a equally asleep Bella with her head in Rosalie's lap. "aw Kodak moment" I hear brain say before taking a few pictures of the scene in front of but while that's going on Liam pulls be back some.

"you fucked her." It wasn't a question it was a statement that I wasn't going to answer. "you don't have to answer you both looked worked over and I've heard from jazz and Bella, just be careful she has this way about her don't get hurt and don't hurt her." Emmett untangles the two girls picking Bella up first and dropping her into my arms before going back for Rosalie.

We head out and into the limo where I just keep Bella in my lap as she digs her head into my chest mumbling something in her sleep we drop the other guys off at the restaurant with there cars exchanging numbers before heading back to the Hale's. we decided just to take both girls to one house since Angela and Alice were meeting us there anyways.

We get out of the car and head into the house Tyler and Mike join Angela in the living room and Alice nowhere to be scene "hey Angela you wouldn't happen to know which room to put her in." I asked quietly trying not to wake her. "well since all the rooms are take I would say either in with Rose or Jasper." I hated the thought of putting the girl I'm obsessed with in bed with another guy, but Rose and Emmett are sharing a room so I head up the stairs to jaspers room.

I only knock a few quick times before pushing the door open. "hey Jasper can I put her in…." I should of knocked more because for the second time today I have seen more of Jasper and Alice then I ever need to. "damn dude lock the fucking door" I yelled turning and leaving, Bella was stiring in my arms from my yelling. "fuck it" I head into the room i'm staying in and lay her down in the bed.

Her shorts are still damp so I quickly pull them off her grabing one of the long sleeve button downs shirts from the closet I unzip her jacket and slip the shirt on buttoning a few of the buttons. I pull the blanket up over her giving her a quick kiss on the head before heading down to the living room to crash on the couch.

Ch.5

BPV

Okay so the room was spinning I definitely don't think it should be spinning. My head was pounding as I tried to sit up in a bed that wasn't mine. Shit, club, Jasper and Alice, club, water , sex. Oh shit sex, with Edward. I groaned slamming my head back into the pillow, oh bad move I sighed again

"oh baby Bella I hate you right now." I heared a grumpy voice mumble from the door way. I opened open eye to find a very tired and crappy feel Rosalie ina baggy t-shirt dragging her feet across the room I pull the blanket up for her as she jumps into bed with me . "what did we do last night, I only remember bits and pieces of it." She laughes slightly "yeah same here maybe we should as the boys." I groan "that requires getting out of bed." I moan closing my eyes again "no it doesn't, if we don't head down soon they'll come find us." We both giggle at that.

"so Jasper got ass last night" I blurt out she laughs " yea I guess so does that bother you" she ask honestly, my wanders back to last night and the bits and pieces of what happened in the back room. "hm no I'm happy for him I just don't want him to get to attached to a Miami girl and have to go home to fork's." she rolls her eyes "I doubt he'll get attached Jasper's not like that anymore." She mumbles "you never know though Alice could turn out to be the one" I giggle along with her.

"how are you taking this so lightly, I mean he's getting ass and your left hangin." She asked honestly. I speak without thinking "it doesn't matter because I got laid last night" I immeditiely clamp a hand of my mouth shocked "wait, what with who? And damn it when? I'm not laying in your sex bed am I ?" she ask laughing at me "I'll never tell" I tease sticking my tongue out at her, she starts tickling me repeating tell me who over and over when the door burst open and I heared a deep voice "I told you we should of came up here sooner we missed something now."

Me and Rosalie stop laughing and look to the door to see Emmett and Edward standing in the door way. Holding two bottles of water and two cups of something. "shut up Emmett and come fix my headache." Rose fake yells that come in shurtting the door behind them. Emmett plops down beside Rose while Edward sits beside me handing me to asprin, and a bottle of water. "thanks" I mumble. He nods before handing me a cup of coffee "oh you are so my hero right now." I say honestly at the coffee now in my hands.

"oh I bring asprin and get nothing but he brings coffee and is a hero" I heare Emmett mumble. "aw don't feel so bad baby Bella lives by the stuff it's her hangover cure pretty much." Rosalie tells him honestly. "so…what the fuck were you to thinking last night" Edward blurts out I choke on my coffee and water comes fly out of Rosalie's mouth. "excuse me" I ask wide eyed. He just smirks, at that I glar back at him

"here see for your self" he pulls out his iphone presses a few things and hands it two me. "hey I have this phone but it's pink…" I tril off because on the screen is a very drunk Rosalie and I joing in on a wet t-shirt contest then pulling the shirts off all together. "shit I knew you were a bad influence on me" I say teasing and nudging Rosalie. She just laughs at that "bad influence on you if I don't recall you're the one who broke of daddys secret stash." She laughs back "truce" I ask "truce" she agrees.

"you can delete that now" I say to Edward. He just gives me that crooked grin and shakes his head no "any why not" I ask "because that's just to good to delete sticking his phone back in his front pocket. I lean over setting the cup on the end table before quickly stradaling his lap and reaching for his phone. "your good but you arnt that good." He says pinning my arms behind my back and flipping me over on the bed now on top of me.

I remember that look. That's the saw look he was giving me last night in the back room. "holy shit it was you." Rosalie blurts out suddenly in a surprised tone. "me what?" I ask "no im talking about the devil on top of you." I blush and he laughs. "it was you wasn't it" she ask he looks at me almost asking for permission to tell her I just nod "yes it was me" she gasp before a huge smile grows on her face "oh my baby Bella's got game." she laughs

"wait what did I miss?" Emmett ask totally confused. "nothing Em don't worry about it" Edward says. "now you two get the fuck out of my room" he fake yells. Rosalie kisses my cheek before getting out of the bed pulling Emmett with her. "I'll lock the door but remember people are hear and I know your not quiet." She smirks pulling the door open

as she's pulling the door shut I hear Emmett whine "oh damn they got it on and I didn't get to mess with them" we both laugh as the door pulls shut. "so… about last night" he mumbles "what about it." His green eyes sparkaling "did you regeat it?" I smirk lacing my fingers behind his neck. "no, in fact I think maybe you should refresh my memory." I whisper pulling his face down to mine and crashing out lips together.

This kiss wasn't like the one last night the rawness was still obviously there but this was almost softer, sweet it was definitely slower he gently pulled my bottom lip into his mouth sucking gently, my hands tangled in the small hair in the back of his head, as his tongue swept across my bottom lip a moan escaped my mouth and I felt him smirk.

His lips pulled from mine as I quickly pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing is across the room as he leave open kisses down my neck and collar bone, I can feel the wetness pooling between my legs and the need for friction there is getting greater.

Like he can ready my mind his hand traces down the side of my body and makes quick work at once again pulling the bikini bottoms off tossing them with his shirt. His fingers graze over my folds ever so gently almost in a teasing manor. "God so wet" he mumbles into my neck. "Ugh…please..." I groan in frustration his other hand plays with the button on the shirt of his I'm wearing undoing just enough to free my breast, cupping one in his hand as he runs his tongue across my nipple, it hardens as he takes it between his teeth biting ever so gently but at the same time thrust to finger in me cause a whimper to escape my mouth.

He moves his mouth to the other side repeating the process while pumping his hand into me faster now. He slides his tongue down my belly and across my hips bones before burying him mouth into my heated core once again lapping at me. But all too quickly I feel my self reaching my climax. "Don't stop…already so close" he pumped his fingers in and out of me a few more time before I fell over the edge.

EPV

I had just pulled my hand away from her when she used all the force she had in her tiny body to flip my over on to my back a climbing onto my lap. Her mouth attached to ear nibbling and sucking at the lobe of my ear before doing the same down my neck and chest, her legs on either side of my hips were pulling her into my body, I could feel her wetness through the pajama pants I still had on.

My shirt barely hanging on her tiny frame was hanging off both shoulders as her breast were in perfect view to me, but just as I went to reach for her I felt her sucking on the skin at my hip bone causing me to buck my hips towards her. She smirked at that before tucking both hands on the sides of my pants and boxer and yanking them down to my ankle.

She took my throbbing erection in both of her tiny hands and still didn't cover me but when she dipped her head down and licked from my balls to the end and back down again, I knew I was in for. She brushed the head on my dick gently across her lips a few times before rolling her tongue around it and slipping my dick in her mouth.

She pushed in little bits at a time before suddenly ramming me down her throat, i glanced down "holy….shit…fuck Bella…" I mumbled noticing almost my whole dick down her throat with no problems as at. She pulled me completely out and back in again. I hissed at the contrast as she gently used her teeth when she came back up.

I hooked my hands into her hair gently pulling , she moaned out loud. She must like this, her head bobbed faster now "Bella , im…goin…. To…ugh…shit…come…oh fuck…." She took me completely in again and I lost in. I gripped her hair tighter propping myself up on my elbows and pressed my hips into her face and I unloaded down her throat. I she drank me in till I collapsed back down onto my bed.

She drug her body back up mine kissing the length of my body back up before taking a hold of me and pressing the head into her entrance. She in one swift movement slammed her body onto me both literly screaming out in pleasure. He hips slamming into mine slowly. Her hands griping at my shoulders as she continued to ride me.

I rolled us over pulling her legs up to my shoulders and continued to push into her at a new angel and deeper now. "hard" she screamed, I did ass told I could feel her walls starting to tighten around me and my own realiese not far from hers. "come for me Bella." I told her with that I took my hand and gently stroked over her bundle as her was tighter around me causing my own relaise. My name fell from her lips and hers from mine.

I collapsed onto the bed beside her both panting and out of breath "I'm hungry" she mumbled. I laughed "well lets get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast" she nodded her head into my chest that's when I relaised she had no close cause her shorts were in the wash now. But before I could say anything she slipped the bikin bottoms on and did a few of the button on the shirt before tieing the bottom up. I just quirked an eyebrow at her "what? Its not different that a bathing suit cover" I laughed at that and I slipped a fresh pair of boxers and jeans on.

I had just pulled the t-shirt over my head when bela emerged from the bathroom and god did she look good. "Your jaws open again. I think we need to work on that" she giggled lifting her hand to push my jaw shut. "Who knew my shirt could look so good on someone else" I smirked "get on. Let's feed the hungry nympo" he smirked pulling me onto his back.

BPV

As we made our way to the kitchen Emmett, Rosalie, and Tyler were sitting at the table already sipping on coffee. Edward dropped me into a chair beside Rose and made his way to the fridge pulling a bunch of stuff out before heading to the stove "you look…awake" Rose smirks. "Not like you can talk." I throw back at her "touché"

"Damn girl is this you walk around in all day? Cause if so I'm never going hole" mike says entering the kitchen. Edward glares at him "shut up mike and keep your eyes up" he tell him coldly. A few minutes late Edward set's a plate and coffee down in front of me, he took the seat across from me and I was just about to take a bite when another tired voice came through the kitchen.

"good morning boys. I think today we find some hot piece of ass and…. Bella what the fuck….wait you fucked her didn't you" his attention directed towards Edward. "jazz calm down" I said softly "no you flip the fuck out over the shit that happened at the club and then fuck my best friend." He spat at me while glaring "yes because you cant keep that shit behind closed doors." I yelled back "god Bella he's my fucking friend." He yelled again waving Edwards direction "like Alice isn't mine" I yelled standing up now.

"don't pull this shit on me Bella, you've know him less then 24 hrs and already climbded into bed with him" that did it I was done the tears welled up in my eyes " oh well pardon me mister I'll fuck anything with a vaginia. You know what jazz fuck you I cant believe I let this go on as long as it actually has." I start out of the room knowing where the spare to get into my house is I'll get my things late "it's was nice meeting you all and Rosalie I'm sorry but I guess this is bye."

I run out of the kitchen and living room outside. I taked a deep breath realize I only have a button down shirt on I hurry down the road to my place throwing myself inside and locking myself away.

EPV

This all felt so normal, and comfterbal I had just sereved the girls breakfast when Jasper came in "good morning boys. I think today we find some hot piece of ass and…. Bella what the fuck….wait you fucked her didn't you" he's eyes were blazing on mine and I knew I fucked up, but just yesterday he told me it was fine and now he's fucking losing it. Not to mention a hyporcrti because Alice was still here.

I was so lost in my own anger I missed the whole argument because the next thing I saw was Bella getting ready to leave " oh well pardon me mister I'll fuck anything with a vaginia. You know what jazz fuck you I cant believe I let this go on as long as it actually has." she started out of the room "it was nice meeting you all and Rosalie I'm sorry but I guess this is bye." She was gone we all just sat there dumb founded.

"Jasper fucking Hale what did you just do" another voice screemed from the doorway was a pissed off Alice. "she fucking desereved it." He mumbled "no, she didn't, she did nothing different then what you did. Grow up Jasper, she doesn't love you and she's told you she never will the way you want her to.' Alice said honestly "just last night you told me oyu felt something different with me and now your acting like I don't matter anymore." She was angry again "Ali baby, listen we had fu, hell a lot of fun, but all in all in two weeks I wont be here and you will so let's just have fun." Tears formed in her eyes and without another word she left to.

"dude. Are you still drunk" Emmett asked angered "fuck Jasper what's your fucking deal. First Bella and then Alice." I yell at him "Edward stay the fuck out of this." He yelled back "no, you told me it was fine that you were ready for her to try to move on and find someone." I yelled "not with someone who's going to leave her like I did" he screamed leaving the room.

I never though of it that way, I was leaving in a few days and this was already turning into something more then just a spring fling. Shit. I was in to deep.

Ch.6

EPV

It had been over a week since we got here and were getting back to normal Rosalie had been gone a lot latly since its been just the boys again chillin at the beach and small local bars. We started our surf lessons on Sunday and we were all surprised when Liam and Derek showed up to give it, Jasper did ask about if Bella was supposed to be here and he said she had called and told them something came up and she didn't have time to teach the lesson.

There had been no runins or anything with Bella or Alice. We'd been partying it up with girls off the beach, but something just felt wrong everytime I tired to make a move I couldn't do it and ended home alone.

We only had two days left and it was pouring down rain, Tyler and Mike were out somewhere while Emmett and I were playing a video game and drinking a few beers., and Jasper was out with some old friends catching up.

"so what's Rosalie been up to?" I asked kinda out of no where "I have no idea man she's been making a lot of phne calls though." He said shaking his head "and no. she wont tell me anything about Bella. although I miss her she was fun." He said smiling again just then Rosalie came in the front door with a soaking wet Bella, and Angela trailing behind her laughing.

"speak of the devil and she shall appear" Emmett mumbled. Suddenly the laughing stopped and I noticed the worried glances Rosalie was throwing.

RPV

After my douce bag of a brother blew up on Bella I had been spending most of my time with her because honestly I missed my best friend. The moment she told me she had been living on her own I called my parents and the plan was hatched. My parents had cleared everything with the swan's and all that was left to do was spread the news and the Jasper started being a dick.

So everyone thought we were all leaving together in two days but I wouldn't be leaving for another week and Bella was coming with me. Her parens had agreeded to letting her finish her senior year in fork's with me but they insisted on buying a house for her to stay in. so here I was Friday morning with my suitcases in hand to deliver her the news.

"Rosalie its 6 in the morning what the fuck, And why do you have our shit with you." A grumpy half asleep Bella answered the door."I am here so we can go shopping cause it's a shit ass day and hit the grid again and share some wonderful news." I said happily. "fine get in here but were going back to sleep and you can tell me once we get back up." I wasn't going to fight I was still tired.

She set me up in the guest room and we both went back to sleep. When we got up again at 10 dressed and ready to shop.

"so what was the news." She asked sipping her coffee. "well after you said you'd been staying aher alone for months now I made a few calls and my parents got your parents to agree to letting you come back to frok's with me to finsihe senior year." Her mouth dropped open before she jumped off the stool screaming "are you fucking serious this is do I have to live with Jasper?" she quickly frownded. "no that was the other part your parents didn't want to be a inconvience even after being told a billion times you wouldn't they already purchased a house in town for you to live in and my parents are going to let me move in."

we were squaling again jumping around hugging each other when poor Angela came in look utterly confused. After explaining the situation and some tears were shed we headed off to the mall to buy Bella a warmer wardrobe. As we got back into my rental we were about three blocks away when the car just died.

"I knew I should of drove" Bella muttered "shut up bells. Let me call Jasper." I called all of the guys and shockingly all voice mail even Bella tried some of our local friends and still nothing "okay lets run for it." Bella said "are you kidding well get soaked." I whined "live a little Rose noones at the house it'll be liberating.

So that what we didn walked three blocks home jumping in puddles with Angela as we reached the house the SUV was gona so I thought we were safe until I swung the door open to Emmett and Edward playing video games.

"speak of the devil and she shall appear" Emmett mumbled. I glared at him before throwing a worried glances to Bella since Edward was in the room. She just shrugged "Rosie baby why are you girls wet?" Emmett asked trying not to laugh. "because you douche bags cant answer your cell phones" Bella muttered "exactly the rental broke down a few blocks away and we called but neither one of you picked up your phones." They both reached for there phones at the same time to see missed calls. "sorry Rose" Edward said I'll grab you girls some towels" he jumped up and took off up stairs returning a few minutes later with three towels

"well I need to talk to you two about something since you're here" I said softly to Emmett knowing he would freak out "okay…" Emmett said sounding upset "guys I'm not leaving with you guys on Sunday morning…don't freak out I am going home but I'm going to stay another week" I kept the details out throwing Bella a glance to be quiet it'll be better to surprise them she nodded.

"you girls must be cold come on lets get you dry clothes." Emmett said trying to be sweet. The three of us stood up "em sweetie I knew you stuff will fit me and Angela a little bit but its going to swim on tiny tot of here" I nodded to Bella and she stuck her tongue ou at me "no worries come on Bella I'll find you something" Edward spoke up suddenly standing up. Bella looked paniced and I just gave her a reassuring smile and a small push.

EPV

Well here goes nothing I figured I dug through my already packed suitcases finding the only pair of sweat pants I had with me and my football hoodie from last year "these should work Bella." she took the clothes nodded and walked to the bathroom afew minutes later she came out with my sweats rolled up a few times at the waist and the hooide that was even a little small on me swing on her. Her curley hair was still damp. "thanks Edward, um… I'll leave you alone now."

I quickly grabbed her arm "wait, can we jut talk." She nodded sitting down beside me on the bed "I'm sorry about before. Bella its hard to explain but I feel a connection with you…not just sexual but a need to be around you and I guess when you left things just worked out for the best cause I would leave and that's that but you've changed ,me Bella." I said honestly

"Edward honestly that's why I didn't come back around it would have been to hard to say goodbye if we would have continuted whatever we had going on." She said softly suddenly Rose yelled for Bella to come on because Jasper was on his way home "I'll really miss you Bella and I hope I'll see you again." I said kissing her forhead lightly "you will I promise make you weeked end good tell Jasper I'll call daddy and have you boys put on the list under his name have fun I'll see you soon" she kissed my cheek and left

we partied it up this weekend and had a blast the four of us. Jasper was pissy because Rosalie wasn't coming home with us and she got to miss the whole first week of school, Emmett was pissy because his girlfriend wouldn't be fucking him for a week, Mike and Tyler weren't happy because they were leaving half naked girls and warm weather and I was pissy to be leaving behind the one girl who changed me and could keep me that way.

So here I am driving my car home from the airport, thinking about the first day of senior year tomorrow, and what the hell do I tell my parents. Lucklily they wouldn't be home till next weekend so I could think of something other then being trashed off my ass most of the vacation. We I pulled into the drive way a familer red car was parked there and a nasaly blonde waiting by my front door.

"Eddie your back. I've missed you" Lauren said in a high pitched voice, launching herself at me wrapping her legs around me like Bella did that first night. "what can I do for you Lauren" I asked a little coldly "me. You can do me." I was having an internal battle with myself , Bella had changed me but that was in miami when Bella was still an option this was fork's and Bella's not an option here.

my body won and I fucked Lauren just inside the door imagaining it was Bella the whole time.

BPV

The guys left on Sunday and Rosalie and I had been trying to box all my shit up for the movers by wensday. My parents had decided to have it all shipped up there along with my three cars before we arrived we would stay at the beach house till Sunday and catch a flight to fork's on Sunday afternoon and start school on Monday morning, they also arranged to have Rosalie's room set up by then also.

I agreeded with Rose that surprising the boys would be fun. And after I told her about what Edward told me there was no doubt in her mind that maybe Edward's player days were over.

"okay I think this is the last box. The movers should be here any minute to take it all away" I sighed throwing myself onto the couch beside Rose. "awesome. Are you ready to leave the sun and heat for the cold rain and snow." She asked grinning "hell no" I said honestly "me either girly me either" she said.

I was going to miss Miami I grew up here all my friends were basically here. I was sad to be leaving not having talked to Alice since the wholeclub ordeal happened. But I was ready to start a new chapter in life and a new school was just the way to do it. As if fate was on my side Alice was calling my cell phone.

"hi Bella" she sighed sadly before I had a chance to answer "hi Ally." I said sadly back "why did I have to learn from the school office that my best friend is going M.I.A to Washington for senior year, you know the schools buzzing about you leaving and Mark is flipping out that your gona and his chances of most popular couple are shot now." She said with a slight giggle "sorry Ally I thought you were mad at me. My rents thought it would be a good life experience to try being somewhere other then Miami and i honestly hate living here alone so they bought a house in fork's for me to live in and Rosalie Hale is joing me." I said sadle "I know Bella, I thought you were mad at me to. I 'm going to miss your pretty ass along with most of the male population here but you better have my room ready when I get over there." I laughed with her "okay ally I will any time you want show up. sorry ally but the movers are here and I have to go, love ya girl."

this was it I walked through the beach house one last time taking it all in Rosalie and I stayed all day on the beach yesterday and hit the grid from 7 yesterday evening till 4 this morning, I'm going to miss Miami but I'll be back with my friends for spring break.

Rosalie had gotten several angry phone calls from Jasper about why her parents were packing things up in her room, she lied and said she had bought new stuff and was donating it to charity, he bought it.

Boarding our flight my emotions are running haywire right now and I'm fucking freaking out, what if people hate me here? what if when Jasper apoloigised to me over the phone it was a lie? What if I could make it on my own in a strange place? I guess were about to find out because I was so lost in thought I missed the whole flight.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale were waiting for us at the gate "Bella dear is great to see you. Your so grown up?" mrs. Hale whispered into my ear hugging me. "hello Bella great to have you girls home. Mr. hale said leading us to his car. "now your things arrived yesterday along with your cars and the new one your dad bought for the weather around here. were going to take you girls over and show you the house but get some sleep you BOTH have school tomorrow." Mr. hale said driving down a winding road with trees all around. "and Bella dear your under our guardenship while here if you need anything. Mrs. Hale said sweetly.

45minutes later we pulled into a drive way with a large iron gate mr. hale punched in a code and drove up the drive way, of course they bought a house way to hugh for two teenage girls to live in, but god it was georgeous the large white house had a wrapp around front porch with a wrap around balcony also, the hale's led us inside give us the details a kitchen, living room, den, dining room 6 bedroom 8bathrooms and 2 studys not to mention an entertainment room in the basement and an in house therather that was just installed. They left us with the codes to the alarms and gate and headed home.

We checked the house a large heated indorr pool that had sliding glass doors in the center that if opened led to a lare outdoor heated pool and hot tube. Roslaies room was one of th master suits with a bathroom and walkin closet it was such a diva done in all deep reds and blacks.

My room was georgues, the walls were mainly a deep blue with accents of gold through the room, a California king sized four post bed, two dressers desk, vanity walk-in closet and bathroom. Both of our rooms had cozy little window seats and entrances to the balcony. We settled in and said good night tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Ch.7

BPV

_Beep…beep..beep..be_

Ugh alarm closet how I hate you. I mumbled slaming my hand down on it to stop the noise. First day of school, first day of senior year, hell first day of senior year in a toally new school. I groaned getting out of bed and pulling myself into the shower. As I let the hot water roll over my body I could feel the tension rolling with it I was nervous. I'm never nervous but god damn am I nervous.

I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out into my bed room to find Rosalie sitting waiting "are you ready Bella? cause I'm making you over" she cheered pusing me into the chair infront of the vanity.

45minutes later my hair had extra curles init and crimmed to perfection, and my make-up was soft yet noticble, as roslaie dug through my closet " ahh here we are" she said tossing a few things at me as I walked back into my bathroom I looked over my clothing "it's like it Miami here" I mumble to myself slipping int the white lace bra and underwaer set and short jean mini skirt, she had givin me two tank tos to layer a white razor back with a simple pink tank overtop. It was cute and simple. As I came out she tossed me a pair of white and pink mixed ballet flats. I grabed a fitted grey zip up Hollister hoodie and we headed down stairs we both had fruit and headed to the garage remember I had a new car to look at.

As we pushed the door open there sat my yellow stand, my silver audi, black jag, and red mercades along with a shiny new white range rover and Rosalie's red M3 "your dirving and I want a new car for christmas dear sister" she giggled I laughed out lod grabing the keys to the new ride and getting in. we drove along the winding road and realized we were already late, Rosalie called her parents and they said it was okay

"pull into the front lot we need to go to the office first and then well pull around to the student parking and we should make it in time for calss change to second period. My dad said he arranged for us to have our classes together." We walked into the quiet school not seeing anyone and into the office where an older women was sitting behind the desk.

"hello Mrs. Cope this is Isabella Swan the new girls she under the name Hale though" Rosalie said sweetly "oh yes we were exspecting you dear, here are your things class schedual and map along with your locker and you'll need to get your teachers to sign this and return it by the end of the day" she said sweetly handing me the papers. "you girls were excused for first period but if you hurry the bell should ring in five minutes for a class change, have a good day Miss. Swan Miss. Hale."

We left quickly pulling around to the back lot Rosalie had me park beside a large black jeep she said was Emmett. Just as we started walking towards the doors the bell rang and students flooded the hall way. "you ready new girl" Rosalie teased "oh yea" with that we pulled the doors open and walked in.

I felt like I was in the movie 'mean girls' were all the student move out of the way I don't know if it was me or Rose but it was like parting the fucking red sea. Rosalie lead the way to my locker which she said was beside hers and the guys as we rounded there stood Jasper and Edward both pushed up against some lockers with two girls attached to their faces

"fucking asshole" Rosalie mutter loud enough for me but no one else. "it's okay Rose lets play this up" there were already people all around us whispering things. Girls glaring guy oogaling, I noticed Tyler had joined the boys but didn't have a female growing off his face. I nodded to Rose and she smirked clearing her throat neither Jasper nor Edward acknowledged her but Tyler did, he whipped around quickly as a large smile appeared on his face but just as quickly disappeared as he took in the people sanding behind him. He quickly yanked the two bimbos from the guys and they looked furious.

"holy fucking shit you're the new girl" Mike said shocked appearing out of no where. And all heads snapped in my direction.

EPV

The first week of senior year had come and gone. It was bliss I had all my classes with Jasper and Emmett and most with Tyler but only a few with Mike and when Rosalie decided to come back she would also be in all my classes.

Things had gone back to the ways things were before the whole Miami trip and I was fine with that. So Monday morning yet again here I am climbing out of the volve parked beside Emmett hugh jeep, with Emmett inside almost boucing

"what's up with you dude." I asked confused as we headed towards the school. "Rosie comes back to school today I think her flight came in late last night." I nodded looking around the parking lot top see Jasper's car already here in it's normal spot but not Rosalie's, hmm maybe they rode together. I shrugged "that cool dude"

we made are way to the row of locker to see Mike and Tyler throing a football and Jasper making out with that red head Vivian or something like that. That's the other thing since meeting Bella that I had noticed about Jasper ever since I've know him he's never messed around with a burnette.

"hey boys have you heared the news" Tyler ask seeing are entrance "nope. Usless your talking about Rose coming back today." Emmett added throwing his stuff in his locker "sorry em rose missed her flight she wont be back till tomorrow." Jasper added smacking the red head on the ass as she walked away. Emmett started pouting like a five year old and pulled his phone out and started texting right away, I laughed shaking my head "anyways, were getting a new girl today." Tyler added "yeah I heared shes super rich" mike threw in there. "well I heared from eric that she was some catholic school girl from some north." Jasper said shrugging.

The bell for first period rang and we broke from mike and headed to class. I took my seat and watched as Emmett sat down looking like someone just killed his dog. I laughed and began taking note to pass the time finally the bell rang and I headed back to my locker as soon as Jasper and I got there Emmett said he was going to try to Rose and left,

Before another thought crossed my mind Jessica, was infront of me with a shirt way to small and jeans the same way pushing her overly glossed lips to mine, oh well it'll pass the time. Suddenly I heared some clear there throat but figured it was just Tyler or Mike being anooying I ignored it. Then suddenly I felt her being ripped away from me "what the fuck man" I saw Tyler doing the same to a now angry Jasper before I heared mikes shocked voice.

"holy fucking shit you're the new girl" he said mouth hanging open. My head jumped in the direction of his stunned voice to be greeted with a very, very pissed off Rosalie stand next to a emotionless Bella. wait oh fucking hell Bella, is here, Bella is here in fork's, with box and class schedual.

"Rosie baby I knew you would be here" Emmett boomed from down the hall way only facing her back and he still knew who she was. "as he reached her picking her up into a hug "who's your hot…holy shit its Bella." he grinned picking her up swinging her around like a tiny doll

"is that all people around her know how to say" she mumbled as Emmett placed her on her feet "no because I just heared three dudes talking about the 'fine piece of ass' and the watch out Rosalie has ocmpition…sorry baby." He said quickly "none taken. Now came you two please take your two puppys to the clinic to get checked for herpies or something we need to get to our lockers." Rosalie said gesturing to Jasper then girls and i.

my mouth must have been still hanging open because as Bella pulled the locker next to mine up she whisper "still cant control that jaw of yours huh Cullen, look's like things don't change after all." She smirked and walked away, but before she did her eyes betrayd her and sadness and hurt flooded them. The bell rang and th hall quickly emptied but Jasper and I still standing there

"you knew, you knew she was coming her and didn't tell me because you don't want me with her." I said in a cold tone towards Jasper. "you think if I fucking knew I would have been making out with what's her face" he said back in the same tone. "shit man" I muttered slamming my head into my locker. "you really like her." Jasper said with a touche of sadness in his voice "yeah man, things were different while we were down there like because she was around I didn't want anyone else but when we came home I figured I would probably never see here again and going back to the same old ways would be best but I really like her." I said "well I think we'll need to fix this and get you two together I think she likes you to and were going to talk to Rosalie how this happened. Were late lets get to class."

As we walked into English already late the teacher just gave us a look but I was greeted by Bella and Rosalie sitting in the set of desk in front of me, Bella diresctly in front of me, I threw her a smile but she didn't even look at me.

The rest of the day drug on Bella now had every class with me and it was hard, Rosalie and her kept there distance eating at a different lunch table, surrounded by guys from the football team lucky Emmett sat with them. By gym last period I was having a hard time paying attention, so when the day ended and we were making out way out to the cars, Jasper, Emmett and I were waiting for Rosalie and Bella.

When they walked out the doors the same pull was there, the need to be with Bella in her arms and content. "hey guys" Rosalie chirped "you boys waiting for someone special" Rosalie teased "actually yes I was waiting on my sister and friend to get out here so I can take you both home" Jasper said slightly annoyed "sorry dear brother of mine theat wont be necessary, we have a ride." They all just rolled there eyes "yeah who." Edward snorted, I glared at him "me asshole, you know I do know how to drive." I hissed "come on Rose I want to go home,I need to call Alice." I watched Jasper's face falter at her name.

"well little Bella can I ride with you cause jasper rode with me he can take my care back the Hale's." Emmett asked while Rose was giving me pleading eyes. "whatever Em that's fine but only you and you'll have to drive your self because we" I pointed to me and Rose dot live at the Hale's house." I said honestly "ok tinker bell, which is your new name cause your so tiny and mighty. Lead the way then "so what did charlie buy you a piece of crap car to fit in with the rest of the people around here" Jasper asked again in an annoyed tone, that's when I noticed that they could see my car over Emmett's jeep, but as I was about to respond a little silver car pulled up beside us.

"hey Eddie baby want to hang out." The blonde asked in a nasily voice, I was highly annoyed "cant you see people are talking here." the girls eyes widened in shock "um no cause all I see or three hot guys and two sluts sorry" she responded "your fucking kidding me, I should kick you ass right now just because it would be fun, now go get daddy to find some to fix your nose maybe your voice would sound better." I retoreded snidly while the guys all snickered.

"whay don't you, new girl just scamper along to your trailer trash home and stop trying to hit up the rich kids." I about lost it but thank god Rosalie did it for me "listen bitch, get lost before I do something your going to regret and it'll have your fucking jaw wired shut for years unable to get attenetion from anyone but a fucking straw, and FYI for everyone to know" she was cruel in her tone but chipper and yelling loudly while propping herself up on Emmett's jeep "Bella and I are throwing the first big party of the year on Friday, the address will be give out that day so be there or get lost, come on guys." Rosalie said several mouths were hanging open and people were clapping about a party small town people god. "Bella can you please, give my sister and I a moment" Jasper asked honestly "sure Jasper, come on Emmett I'll show you the new ride." I grabbed Emmett's hand and drug him around his jeep to the range rover "damn tinker bell can I drive it soon" I just laughed

JPV

My sister can be such a bitch but this shit is low. We had lived in Miami since birth and so had the Swan's it was only natural that the one person I saw more then my blood sister I would grow and attachment to so when we started dating it was well, normal. Everything about it felt normal, not to mention or parents were thrilled at the idea with the Swan's being oweners of a hugh enetertainment business, among other things that I knoew about now as I got older and hope Bella never does find out, and our parents in the computer software department.

But as we got older i think we both realized it was just to comfterbal and wanted more, well Bella mostly wanted more I loved her, I was in love with her but she wasn't with me. Yea, I knew she loved me and cared about me but she always told me I wasn't the one for her and I thought I was okay with that, that was until I moved.

When we got to fork's I played the filed but I came to find out that they all just led back to Bella I was comparing them to her, I just simple oculdnt touch a brunette because it seemed to awkward. When are parents had decided it was okay to spened breaks in the Miami condo it was perfect because Miami was where she was.

Things were the same since we moved here junior year I would play the firled here and on breaks summer, chritmas and spring we would go back to Miami and I could spend whatever amount of time with the one girl I was hoping I could change mind, but it never happened. Then this year came around and Edward's parents wanted to send us somewhere for a senior year gift and my parents told them about Miami it was perfect. However around the guys I had forgotten one little thing, Bella.

When we got there and Rose finally mentioned her I freaked. I knew that keeping someone as beautiful as her to myself was never going to happen, not that I didn't love my friends but damn it she was mine and I wasn't willing to share. Then she showed up pissed off, and looking hot as hell and all I wanted more then anything was the primal animal to 'claim' her as mine. But as we interacted with my friends I saw the way Edward was looking at her.

It was like she was a piece of meat, yeah that was there but there was something else. He watched her every move and hung to every word. That's what I wanted for her, but not from someone who was just going to be leaving in a few weeks. But I still felt that need to keep her to myself, that was until later that night I met Alice.

And everything blew up in my face. I felt bad for saying the things I did to her, I felt worse I didn't spend any time with her but in reality I said what I did because I had fallen for someone else in such a short amout of time, Alice. I knew Bella would be happy for me but I was just confused, I saw the hurt on Edward's face every day we didn't see her but it was for the best of both my friends in the end.

I should of knew Rosalie was up to something our parents had been slowly 'donating' her stuff, and at first I thought they were letting her stay in Miami but they assured me she would be home by this week. But, god damn it, did she have to have Bella with her and let her see the stupid shit we do here. I noticed that the rest of the day Edward and I tried to avoid everyone but my sister and Bella, not that they paid attention to us. I need answer's and my sister is going to give them to me.

"care to explain what the fuck is going on her?" I asked to my sister she just quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. "don't play stupid Rose. I'm talking about how Bella ended up in forks." She sighed "the first day we got to Miami when I went to get ready with her I noticed there was more stuff at her ebach house then normal for being there maybe a few weeks, so when I asked she said she had been living there almost a year and it had been months since she'd even seen her parents" Rose sighed with a teary eyed exspression "she told me at the club that night she hadn't seen them in over 3 months" Edward throw in look down at his feet "anyways I called mom and dad and I asked if I could finish senior year there, of course they said no but that they had a plan and would call the Swan's first."

"a few days later it was decided that Bella would come here for her finally year, her parents bought her a house so that she would be intruding on us" she rolled her eyes "so mom and dad let me stay to help her pack up so her things could be shipped up her, our parents are her guardians here, they didn't want her alone in the house so they said I could move in with her. So I'm sorry Jazzy but I don't live at home anymore, hell you couldn't pay me to move out of Bella's" she laughed. I half to see this house

"wow, I never thought Charlie would just let her move. Let alone buy another house just for a year of school." I sighed feeling guilty. "and it's her house, in her name and everything after she graduates." Rosalie said honestly "well boys I need to get moving see you tomorrow she kissed me on the cheek and hopped in Emmett's jeep

"god damn how many sweetass cars does the girl fucking have" I heared Edward say beside me I snapped my head up to see Bella backing out of the spot behind Emmett's jeep in a brand new range rover, luckly spoid brat "to many to name. I wonder if she brought them all? I should of know she wouldn't be driving a beater. Look like you Eddie are taking me home." I said smugly shaking my head "whatever fucker, get in."

ch.8

BPV

I lead the way to the house with Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind me in the jeep, I knew she knew where she was going so I didn't drive to slow. I enetered the code to the gate and I watched in my rearview mirror as Emmett's jaw dropped and snickered to myself. I pulled the car into the garage as he pulled up to the front door, and went to meet them.

"hot damn tinker bell, can I live with you to?" he teased "I have a feeling you practicly will here I wrote the code to the gate down and gave it to him. We headed in and Rose said she was going to give Emmett a tour so I headed to my room to change into something more confterbal. I slipped into a pair of sweat pants and left the tank tops on grabbed my book bag and headed down to the enetrainment room where I knew her tour would end.

Sure enough looking like a little kid in a candy story was Emmett bouncing around looking at the game systems. I just laughed and plopped down into the plush chair and started doing homework.

"so tinker bell how do you like fork's?" Emmett asked suddenly "honestly, I hate the weather it totally sucks but other then that it's not so bad" I said honestly while Emmett laughed. "I agree on the weather part, even after living here two years I still hate it." He said luagheing still "you know Bella I'm sorry about my brother I really thought he was different now" he said sdly "Emmett don't worry about me I'm strong, no worries" just then the house phone started ring and Rosalie jumped to get it a moment later she tossed me the phone.

"hello?"

"Bella sweetie is that you"

"oh hi mom, how are you?"

"were good sweetie we just wanted to call and make sure you got settled and to see how your first day was?" my mother asked sweetly

don't get me wrong my parents maybe gone all the time now but it doesn't mean they don't care. When I was younger they never left but after I turned 16 that was a different story.

"I love the house mom, and tell dad I said thank you for everything. Um school was well school and the weather here totally sucks" I said giggaling

"well im sorry about the weather but I'm glad everything else is going well…oh sweetie your dad wants to talk to you." There was some rusaling

"hello princess."

"hi daddy"

"how's everything? I wanted to ask you if you met someone while at school today, do your remember Aro sweetie the man that runs volturi law firm." I thought for a few minutes remember three scary looking men

"um yeah briefly why?"

"well apparently his children go to school there Jane and Alec you never met them but he said that they would be back this week sometime and I thought maybe you'd like meeting them."

"sure daddy I'll look for them" Rosalie and Emmett were looking at me question "oh and daddy, do you think you could make some call Rose and I want to throw a party for the senior class."

"sure sweetheart I'll call you back later. Love you baby bye."

"bye love you to."

"who are you looking for at school?" Rosalie asked before I even hung the phone up. "um Jane and Alec Volturi" she got a wide smile on her face while Emmett looked rather angered. "that must me Alec's coming back to school" she said bouncing a little reminding me of Alice. "you know them?" I asked confused "yes silly I met them once or twice before we moved at company functions for my dad Jane's one of my good friends here, but Alec went to a boarding school, Jane said he had gone to fork's freshman year but wanted to change it up sophomore and junior year but if you dad asked you to look for both of them then he must be coming back." She said in a sing song voice.

"I need to go call Edward and Jasper." Emmett grumbled leaving the room. "what was that about?" I was confused "oh boys will be boys." She shrugged it off.

The rest of the week went well smoothly it was Friday they day of the party and people started arriving at the house in the early morning hour to turn the house into a club feel. Slipping on a pair on low rider skinny jeans with black knee high boots and a matching off the shoulder black Ed Hardy shirt we were off to school. I still hadn't seen the Volturi twins and I honestly quit looking, my dad must have misunderstood Aro.

I noticed throughout the week though Jasper and Edward were around as many girls and we were actually all becoming quiet a close group of friends. Rosalie and I rode together again but taking the mustang so I could get some used out of it before the crappy weather came in. we were walking into the building at the school was buzzing about one my party, and two some people at school. _Huh weird?_

But as we got to our lockers the guys looked rather grumpy. "what's got your boys looking like they just turned school into an all boys school" I teased opening my locker that alearted them of our presence and they jumped once again Edward's mouth dropped open as his eyes roamed my body, I rolled my eyes playfully and used my hand to gently push it closed again "I thought we worked on this" I teased again "oh um yea…I was yawing" I gave him a look and he just smirked pulling me into him side.

"so back to my question?" I quirked an eyebrow but before they could answer Rosalie's cry of joy echoed through the hallway "Jane your back" and she took of towards and girl about my size with waist long blonde hair, she was tiny like me and dressed like all of us. "stupid Volturi twin's" I heared Edward mutter I looked at him questingly. Before I heared Jasper "shit, he did come back"

before I knew what was happening Jasper had grabbed my arm pulling me from Edward's side and crashing me into his hiding me slightly behind Emmett with his arm wrapped around my waist

"Jazz what the fuck are you doing?" I asked annoyed. "yeah Jasper?" Edward asked also annoyed "boys play nice with the tinker bell," Emmett teased "matter fact give her here" with the Emmett threw me over his shoulder and walked over to Rosalie "emmet why are you carrying that poor girl like a dead deer" I heared a sweet voice ask. "because the two hunters were treating her like meat" he responded "nice seeing you again Jane." He said honestly "is your brother joining us this year?" his tone turned dead.

yes Emmett he is and I hope you two can get over the thing that happened with Rosalie he ment no harm and once he knew you two were together he backed off." She said still sweet as ever to bad my ass was facing her I propped my head up to see Jasper and Edward talking quietly to each other unaware of my glare at them "I know Jane, I'll try now that he's back but Rosie baby I'm taking tinker bell to class before they try to eat her" he boomed before running down the hallway a moment later droping me in my frist period seat.

"god damn it Emmett that fucking hurt don't run with me over your shoulder." I scolded trying to fix my blood rushed face and and wrinkled shirt. A miute later Jane and Rosalie came in taking there seats Jane now filling the empty seat at our three person table.

"oh sorry this is Bella, Bella this is Jane." I waved slightly "you're the dead deer." We all lughed "yeah sorry about that." I said blushing slightly. "no problem. You look really familer from somewhere." She said looking like she was searching for people in her head " oh I'm Isabella Swan Charlie and Renee's daughter" her smile grew wider "I thought so I think the last time I saw you we were like 10 on the company retreat to Hawaii and all are parents locked us in the hotel room. You remember that don't you Jazz." She asked looking over her shoulder at a glaring Jasper "yes I remember" he said coldly "I remember that we were all so tiny and Jasper and Alec stood out because they were so tall and lanky, if I don't recall Alec had braces then and Jasper had acne." Rosalie said throwing her brother a look."oh but how the times have changed" Jane said knowingly.

Just then the teacher came in a class started.

EPV

Since Bella got here I'd layed off the girls again, and I felt better because that was bringing me closer to her again, she was actually talking to me and Jasper and again and letting me touch her.

Emmett had called us Monday of news the the Volturi twins would be coming back. I never met alec but something that happened with Rosalie got Emmett to dislike him and Jasper hated him for reasons I still don't know. but the week flew by and neither of them were here. I didn't have a problem with either of them however if my two best friends couldn't get along with them then I couldn't.

Once again the day started out as normal until Bella got there looking out as always with jeans that looked painted on, she etased me once again about my mouth hanging open, I really need to learn to control that, but hey that got me and change to wrap my arms around her even in a friendly gesture. But when Rosalie spotted Jane in the hall Jasper freaked in went into what I called over protective boyfriend mode and yanked Bella to him.

I was annoyed I didn't know if it was because of me or something else but Emmett being well Emmett sved the situation by taking her away in a very primal way of throwing her over his shoulder.

"what the hells wrong with you" I asked Jasper confused. "fucking Jane's here which means the rumor of her brother coming back must be true." He said coldly. "okay once again what wrong with you? I understand the problem with Emmett and him because of Rosalie but you?" I was still confused "when we were younger we were all friends Jane, Alec, Bella me and my sister. Alec had a thing for Bella when we were kids, but they havnt seen each other since we were like 10. anyways when we first moved here I had tons of pictures of Bella locker, wallet home and the first day here Alec was a little to interested in Bella but didn't know it was her."

Okay so now I hate Alec Volturi and I don't even know him. Why does everyone have to like Bella and damn it why can I speak up and tell her how I feel. Maybe jaspers wrong would her brother be with her before class. "I don't know man, lets get to class." Sure enough Jane was in class talking to Bella. we sat down to hear part of the conversation.

" oh I'm Isabella Swan Charlie and Renee's daughter" Jane's already wide smile grew wider "I thought so I think the last time I saw you we were like 10 on the company retreat to Hawaii and all are parents locked us in the hotel room. You remember that don't you Jazz." Jane asked looking over her shoulder at a glaring Jasper "yes I remember" he said coldly "I remember that we were all so tiny and Jasper and Alec stood out because they were so tall and lanky, if I don't recall Alec had braces then and Jasper had acne." Rosalie said throwing her brother a play nice look."oh but how the times have changed" Jane with a strange knowing look in her eye.

The teacher came in and class started the morning passed and there still was no sign of alec, maybe we got luck after. That was until four period when Lauren and Jessica enetered the room talking about the new hot guy in there lats period. My mood shrunk and I started staying even closer to Bella.

At lunch the conversation was centered around the party and seeing Bella, and Rosalie's new house. I was excited for this Emmett had said the place was huge and fucking awesome. We were on our way to sixth period and I had a bad feeling about something Jane was etxting someone smirking the entire time. When enetered the room and took our seats Jasper, Emmett and I behind Rosalie and Bella, and Jane sat at the row in front of Bella with an empty seat to her left.

"good afternoon class. Today I would like you to work in groups on creating a make believe product and how to advertise it. You can work alone or together no more then eight in a group. Have fun" with that she passed out some papers.

We all turned our desk forming a circle I grabed Bella's desk with her still in it turning it to sit next to me. She just giggled and read of the assignment. I notice Jane leave the room but paid no attention to her because my thoughts were consumed with Bella she was working on her half of the project with her ipod in her ears bobbing her head along with the music with her feet resting on my lap. I laughed as she moved her lips with the music But then I noticed Jane sit back down and a deep voice cut through the air.

"well it isn't Jasper and Rosalie Hale." Jane was smirking, while all our heads shot to the voice coming from behind Bella, except Bella's due to the music playing in her ears. There was a boy about as tall as Emmett and I but with less muscle then Emmett but more then me with almost black hair that looked as cooperative as mine with the same blue eyes as Jane. I'm a guy so it's hard for me to judge but he looked as if he wouldn't have a problem landing a date.

"Alec Volturi, nice to have you back man" Jasper said is a fake polite voice. Oh shit this is alec. I caught Jasper's eye as he nodded his head towards Bella who was still oblivious to what was going on. I acted quickly sticking my hand up to him "hey man I don't think we've met Edward Cullen." He shook it firmly "alec Volturi, your Emmett's little brother?" I droped his hand casuall throughing my arm around Bella's shoulder, she didn't even budge "naw man were twins, nice sweeing you again" Emmett spoke up from between Jane and Rosalie "that cool three sets of twins in one room ironic, no bad blood then man?" he asked Emmett. "nope were cool as long as it doesn't involve Rosie." He said pulling her to his side.

I chuckled to myself to see out in the zone Bella was because she handt even noticed the situation going on around her. But that all came crashing down soon "since seeing you again alec. I know our parents will want to see you sometime soon" Rosalie said sweetly. Suddenly a wad of paper came flying toward Alec from Lauren and Jessica's table but seeing the horrible aim they had it hit Bella in the side of the face, Emmett snickered while the rest of us glared at the other two girls and that's when little miss not so obvious noticed.

"what the fuck guys why aren't your working" she hissed pulling her head phones out" looking around to all of us "sorry be…bells" I notice Jasper trying to avoid saying her name "well get back to work the… I 'm not doing it for you." Jasper picked the paper up working again and I laughed out loud at the one, but Bella poked me in the side hard with her pen "that mean you to." She teased and went to put her head phones back in but damn that Jane just had to speak.

"oh Alec, you remember Charlie and Renee Swan don't you?" he looked confused for a momemt before recignization and joy passed over his face and he nodded "well then I don't know if you remember her we were only children the last time we'd seen her but you remember Bella don't you." And this was the moment I dread Bella shrugged my arm off and turned around taking in the man behind her and emotions flew into her eyes that I couldn't see.

"damn little Bella sure…grew up." he smirked gesturing to her. "nice to see you again to. I ahte to be rude but can we finishes this we have free period next so we can all catch up then. Alec why don't you join us." She asked sweetly he nodded but picked up the piece of paper from earlier "excuse me girls" Lauren and Jessica looked up and stuck there chest out some "I think you dropped this." He toss the paper back to them "oh no this was for you. You didn't even read it maybe you want it back." Jessica said sweetly batting hereyelashes a little to much. "no thanks." His gaze shifted to Bella "I'm good thanks" and he took a seat beside his siter.

The rest of the class I kept sneaking glances at him only to notice he was practicly staring a hole in Bella, my anger was flaring and Jasper kicked my desk shaking his head no. finally the Bella rang and the girls ran off to the restroom. Leaving Alec with us to head to the auditorium for free period.

JPV

God I hate Alec Volturi, he had always had this tiny obsession with Bella, I mean hell I did to but something about him was just off, I don't know what it is about him but I want her no where near him. So when she didn't interact with him I was happy and Edward played it cool putting his arm around her like they were a couple, but then fucking Jane spoke up and Bella shrugged him off her quickly.

"so Jasper I see you and Bella aren't an item anymore" Alec said honestly as we spread out in some seats in the auditorium. "yeah, we haven't been since we moved here, but were still close friends.' Is aid honestly noticing my double use didn't get past my friends "to bad she seems like quiet the catch." He said nodding his head "wouldn't you think Edward?" I knew what he was getting at, he was trying to find out if they were together I knew Edward would play along but we didn't get the chance because my big mouth sister enetered the room. "Edward and Bella are just friends" she said taking her seat by Emmett, while I glared at her

"what about Bella?" a sweet voice asked entering the room asked. As Bella and Jane cam in she took her nomal seat beside Edward which I was happy for only Jane sat beside her also. "oh nothing. So how have you been Bella?" Alec asked coolly "not to much just moved here actually this week. How have you guys been all this time?" the conversation was kept casual and nothing was brought up about her again that was until Tyler and Mike came into the room.

"okay Swan spill the address it's time." Tyler said interrupting the conversation "hey Alec my man when did you get back." Mike said greeting Alec. "this morning and what are you boys talking about." He asked eyeing Bella, who in return pushed herself into Edwards side hiding her face into his shirt as she blushed, and Alec had a look of loss on his face. "Bella and I are throwing a huge party tonight at her palce and we said we would txt the address out during last period so I guess that's now."

With that Bella mumbled off her address and we each sent it to everyone in our phone books. The bell rang and we all hurried to our lockers trying to get out of there quickly. I didn't notice Bella not with Edward till we got to the lockers.

"dude where's Bella?" I asked quickly "she said they stopped off before coming to free period." He said obvilously missing what was happening then as if a light bulb went off he slammed his locker and bolted from the school, but we were to late because leaning up against her mustang was Bella and Alec talking and laughing "fuck" Edward yelled in frustration "he's here one fucking day and there so comfterbal with each other and she always so apprehensive of being around me." He was ranting "will figure it out man"

we hung back by his car watching at Alec took out his phone snapping a picture off Bella and eneter her number before she did the same he kissed her cheek before walking off. But, Bella just got in her car with Rose and took off only waving to us as she passed.

EPV

What the fuck just happened I left her for five fucking minutes and things changed.

Ch.9

RPV

I Jasper looked rissed at the mention on Alec coming back, I knew that Alec had a thing fro Bella all this time, I also knew he hadn't she her in anything other then pictures since we were little. But, what my brother didn't know was before we went to Miami Alec and Jane were there, Jane had called me and asked about the Swan's I gave her the address not knowing Bella wasn't living there anymore, however two days later I got a funny phone call from Alec from one of the club's Bella's dad owns saying he was in love with a hot ass brunette, I knew it was Bella but they could get close enough to her to tell.

I kept that all from Jasper, but seeing how Edward's protective side kicked into over, it was cute but I knew there was going to be a problem. When we were younger we all had our issues. I had chicken legs, Jane was all arms and legs, poor Bella had a horribly late growth spurt, Jasper got acne early on and Alec had braces, but damn if I didn't love Emmett I'd take Alec in a second.

I watched as he looked Bella over like a child in there favorite store, and I watched as Bella did the same but not as noticeqble but I could still see the hunger in her eyes. I want Bella to be happy and I was beyond pissed when Edward went back to his old ways, so I'm going to do what I have to do to see her smile.

So here we are walking through bellas house that doesn't look like a house anymore "come on Rosie I have one more thing up my sleeve" Bella smirked pulling me to one of the guest room. As we enter the room theres four people waiting and rack full of clothes. "Rose this is michelle and her team I use them when I do the club thing for my dad and this is Derek her works for Ed Hardy and as brought us some new exclusive pieces, now lets get geourgeous." She clapped pushing me into a set, this is so cool.

EPV

i was sitting outside of Jasper's house waiting for him to come out so we could pick Emmett up and get over to Bella's. wearing jeans and a black button down shirt I was apprehensive of what would happen tonight. Jasper finally gt in the car.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He mumbled slamming the door "same her dude" I said back as we took off towards Emmett's house. After a few minutes of silence I broke it "do you think she likes him." Jasper had a look of horror on his face "Edward man, I hate saying this but yes I think she does." I sighed beeping the horon for Emmett

"I hate to say this man but we did this to our selves, not saying I had a chance but it was you who told her she had changed you and that was lie neither of us deserve a girl like Bella." he said in a honest tone, he was right. I lied to her, I didn't deserve her but I didn't have much time "lets go get fucked up bitches" Emmett boomed enetering the car.

"what's with the down faces, hot girls, loud music, booze, and dancing what more could you ask for." Jasper and I shared a glance "the volturi twins gone" we answer at the same time "whatever dudes I want to see what the house looks like after the work." He boomed laughing at us "what do you work?" Jasper asked "I don't know Bella said her dad sent some people." Emmett said shrugging, Jasper had a hugh grin on his face. "this thing is going to fucking rock with Bella got her daddy to set some stuff up." he said honestly

at that moment we reached the the driveway the large iron gate was already open and there were cars everywhere you could here the music blaring even thorugh the card, and see the lights flashing, there were people everywhere. "welcome to your first Bella Swan party" Jasper smirked throwing an arm around each Emmett and I.

pushing the door open the music was louder and the lights looked like your average club, there were three separate bars set up in different places. We grabbed a few drinks and made are way around the dance floor talking to people who seemed to be in utter shock and what was happening right now. Suddenly Rosalie poped out of no where jumping into Emmett's arms.

"hey baby, Edward, brother," she was trashed were a tight form fitting neon yellow dress wth the same neon pink, green and black streaks through it with black heels. "hey baby this shit is fucking awesome." Emmett boomed "Rosalie where's Bella?" Jasper asked suddenly, as soon as her name was said I was usper awhere that she was nowhere to be seen. "oh boys she's fine don't worry" she smirked leading us into another room.

As soon as we enetered the room Tyler was standing there with his jaw on the floor, it didn't look any different then the room we just left, people dancing everywhere "Tyler what's go you lookin like you just had a wet dream" I teased "that's because I pretty much did" he said nodding to the middle of the dance floor

The dancing, no grinding in the tiniest hot pink dress with black through it like paint splashes, and a torn effect to the bottom of it is Bella, but its who shes with that makes me see red in front of her in Jane and behind her is Alec. "Eddie bear there you are will you dance with me" that damn whiny voice was near me again "what Lauren" I hissed never taking my eyes off Bella "dance with me baby" she whines running her hands down my chest and across my dick.

Whatever if Bella can dance with other guys then I can dance with another girl. I take her hand and lead her out. Eventually I lost Bella in the crowd of people, I finishes the long song with Lauren and head off in search of finding Bella. "comin on bro shot time" emmet booms grabing me and passing me several different shot's.

After looking for Bella for another 30minutes I gave up when suddenly a voice whispered in my ear "hey Cullen I've been looking for you" that had to be Bella, well atleast I was so drunk but it just had to be. Before I another thing was said I samashed my lips to hers, she pulled away quickly pulling me up the stairs and into a room where i pushed her against the door kissing her again.

I knew this was wrong doing this again, but when this happened in Miami it brought us closer maybe it'll do the same thing again and in the morning I'll tell her everything. She moved quicker then the other two times I heared the buttons of my shirt hitting the floor as my shirt was ripped open, just as quickly y jeans and boxers were pulled down to my knees and I felt her warm center on the head on my dick.

BPV

After the awkward thing between Edward and Jasper


End file.
